The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show
The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show is a 60-minute Saturday morning animated package show produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and broadcast on ABC from November 8, 1980, to November 7, 1981. The program contained segments of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and Richie Rich. The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo shorts represents the sixth show in which Scooby-Doo appears.* Banks, Clive. "Scooby-Doo". Retrieved from http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Scooby-Doo%20Intro.htm on January 8, 2009. This was the only Hanna-Barbera package series for which Scooby-Doo was given second billing and also notable for Richie Rich's debut in animation. Episodes With the exception of the Richie Rich Gems, each episode featured three Scooby-Doo segments and three Richie Rich segments between them. The episodes that contain Scooby-Doo cartoon segments that are repeats from earlier episodes are noted in the following list with “rr” used to indicate where a previously aired cartoon was rerun. Season 1 # "A Close Encounter With A Strange Kind" / "The Robotnappers" / "A Fit Night Out For Bats" / "Piggy Bank Prank" / "The Chinese Food Factory" / "Muscle Beach" (November 8, 1980) # "Scooby's Desert Dilemma" / "The Rare Scare" / "The Old Cat and Mouse Game" / "Kitty Sitter" / "Stowaways" / "One of Our Aircraft Carriers is Missing" (November 15, 1980) # "Mummy's the Word" / "Silence is Golden" / "Hang in There, Scooby" / "The Shocking Lady Strikes Again" / "Stuntman Scooby" / "Spring Cleaning" (November 22, 1980) # "Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus" / "The Kangaroo Hop" / "Scooby's Fantastic Island" / "Cur Wash" / "Long John Scrappy" / "The Blur" (November 29, 1980) # "Scooby's Bull Fright" / "Irona Versus Demona" / "Scooby Ghosts West" / "Chef's Surprise" / "A Bungle in the Jungle" / "The Snow Bounders" (December 6, 1980) # "Scooby's Fun Zone" / "The Abominable Snow Plan" / "Swamp Witch" / "Miss Robot America" / "Sir Scooby and the Black Knight" / "Constructo" (December 13, 1980) # "Waxworld" / "The Greatest Invention in the World" / "Scooby in Wonderland" / "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug" / "Scrappy's Birthday" / "Counterfeit Dollar" (December 20, 1980) # "South Seas Scare" / "Mystery Mountain" / "Scooby's Swiss Miss" / "Poor Little Richbillies" / "Alaskan King Coward" / "Chowhound" (December 27, 1980) # "Et Tu, Scoob?" / "Wiped Out" / "Soggy Bog Scooby" / "Welcome Uncle Cautious" / "Scooby Gumbo" / "Disaster Master" (January 3, 1981) # "Way Out Scooby" / "T.V. Dollar" / "Strongman Scooby" / "Disappearing Dignitaries" / "Moonlight Madness" / "The Most Unforgettable Butler" (January 10, 1981) # "Dog Tag Scooby" / "Prankster Beware" / "Scooby at the Center of the World" / "Clothes Make the Butler" / "Scooby's Trip to Ahz" / "Phantom of the Movies" (January 17, 1981) # "A Fright At the Opera" / "Cave Boy Richie" / "Robot Ranch" / "Young Irona" / "Surprised Spies" / "The Great Charity Train Robbery" (January 24, 1981) # "The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers" / "Baseball Dollar" / "Scooby Dooby Guru" / "The Sinsiter Sports Spectacular" / "Scooby and the Bandit" / "It's No Giggling Matter" (January 31, 1981) Season 2 # "Scooby Nocchio" / "Space Shark" / "Lighthouse Keeper Scooby" / "The Chef's Watch Dog" / "Scooby's Roots" / "Schoolhouse Romp" (September 19, 1981) # "Scooby's Escape From Atlantis" / "Richie of the Round Table" / "Excalibur Scooby" / "I Want My Mummy" / "Scooby Saves the World" / "Canine Cadet" (September 26, 1981) # "Scooby Dooby Goo" / "Voodoo Island" / "Rickshaw Scooby" / "Tooth is Stranger than Fiction" / "Scooby's Luck of the Irish" / "Butlering Made Easy" (October 3, 1981) # "Backstage Scooby" / "A Special Talent" / "Scooby's House of Mystery" / "Villains Incorporated" / "Sweet Dreams Scooby" / "Bye-Bye Baby" (October 10, 1981) # "Scooby-Doo 2000" / "Rich Mice" / "Punk Rock Scooby" / "King Bee" / "Canine to Five" / "Chilly Dog" (October 17, 1981) # "Hardhat Scooby" / "Money Talks" / "Hothouse Scooby" / "Mischief Movie" / "Pigskin Scooby" / "An Ordinary Day" (October 24, 1981) # "Sopwith Scooby" / "Dog Gone" / "Tenderbigfoot" / "Carnival Man" / "Scooby and the Beanstalk" / "The Day the Estate Stood Still" (October 31, 1981) # "rr" / "Around the World on Eighty Cents" / "rr" / "No Substitute for a Watch Dog" / "rr" / "Robot Robber" (November 7, 1981) Cast * Sparky Marcus – Richie Rich * Don Messick - Scooby-Doo * Lennie Weinrib - Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers * Christian Hoff – Pee Wee, Freckles * Dick Beals – Reggie Van Dough * Bill Callaway – Professor Keanbean * Nancy Cartwright – Gloria Glad * Frank Welker – Dollar the Dog, Dr. Blemish, Suavo * Joan Gerber – Irona the Robot Maid, Mrs. Rich * Stanley Jones – Mr. Rich, Cadbury the Butler * Robert Ridgely - Collector Home media On May 20, 2008, Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume 1 on DVD for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection Region 1 for the first time. It features cartoons from the first seven episodes. The segment order is altered from the original air-date order. It is unknown when Warner Home Video will plan to release Volume 2 of the first season as well as the remainder of the second season of the show on DVD. References External links * Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television programs based on Harvey Comics Category:Scooby-Doo package shows and programming blocks Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Richie Rich (comics)